


Follow Up

by nochick_fics



Series: Kenpachi at the Club [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya visits Kenpachi to continue what they started back at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Up

**Author's Note:**

> For baroqueangel.  Originally published to LiveJournal on 12/10/12.

Until he opened the door, Kenpachi wasn’t completely sure that the person on the other side of it would be the person he was anticipating.  He hadn’t really even expected Byakuya to answer his call, let alone accept his invitation to come over.   The exchange of telephone numbers after an impromptu romp in a club’s bathroom stall was hardly a binding agreement in such matters.

But Byakuya _did_ answer his call and he _did_ accept the invitation, and now there he stood in the doorway, looking snooty and gorgeous and ever so fuckable.  Kenpachi was half-tempted to snatch him into the apartment, slam the door closed, and do him right up against it without so much as a greeting.  And he had the sneaking suspicion that Byakuya wouldn’t have minded one bit.

Something to think about for next time.

“Hey,” he said, moving aside so that the other man could enter.

“Hello.”

Byakuya stepped inside, his grey eyes sweeping over his surroundings.  While Kenpachi wasn’t the type of guy who gave two shits what people thought about much of anything, let alone where he lived, he was still secretly glad that he’d had the foresight to pick up a little bit before Byakuya arrived.  The place was surprisingly nondescript--although the bookshelf filled with rows of empty bottles that once held beer and every type of liquor imaginable was a particularly nice touch--but it was clean.  Well, as clean as could be for being inhabited by two men whose primary objectives in life were fighting and drinking.

“Want a drink?” he offered after directing Byakuya to the couch.

“What do you have?” Byakuya asked skeptically.

Kenpachi stepped into the kitchen, yanked open the fridge, and peered inside. “Beer,” he called out.  “And… more beer.”

Byakuya did not even try to hide his displeasure.   “Do you have water?”

Did the kitchen have a faucet?  Okay then.  “Yeah,” Kenpachi replied.  He made a mental note to keep more options on hand in the future.  Some tea perhaps, as long as it wasn’t that girly, fruity-flavored shit.  Coffee and soda?  Nah, those were for pussies. 

After fixing a glass of water for his guest (at least there was ice--that counted for something, right?) and grabbing a beer for himself, Kenpachi rejoined Byakuya in the living room.

“Did you have a hard time finding the place?” he asked, settling down beside him… and wondering how long he would have to make with the small talk before he could get some.

“Not at all.”  Byakuya took a sip of the water and raised a disapproving brow, prompting Kenpachi to add bottled water to his mental grocery list.  “Your directions were rather detailed.”

Fuck yeah they were.  Kenpachi wasn’t going to take any chances at losing out on sex because of bad navigating.

“Thanks.”

Byakuya took another sip and then stared coolly into the glass as if its contents had somehow offended him.  “You live with another man?” he inquired.

Kenpachi shook his head.  “My roommate, yeah.   You make it sound gay.”

“Is it?”

“Is it what?”

“Is it gay?”

Kenpachi almost choked on his beer.  The idea of boning his bald mate--who was currently out boning Feather Boy--was ludicrous.  “Me and Ikkaku?  Hell no.”  He managed another swig, one that actually went down this time.  “He just happens to be one of the few people in the world I don’t want to kill.  Most times.”

“I see.  Well then…”  Byakuya placed the glass on top of the coffee table, right between a random katana and a candy bar that was reserved for a pink-haired terror whom he had yet to meet.  “I think we’re done here,” he said.

“Done?”

“Conversing,” Byakuya clarified.  He turned and gave Kenpachi a look that had him hard in seconds.  “Now shall we take this to your bedroom or would you rather have me right here on this dreadfully patterned sofa?”

The very question turned Kenpachi on so much that he didn’t even care that Byakuya had just insulted his furniture.  He finished off his beer and stood up, and if his erection was apparent then oh fucking well.

“Follow me.”

*****

For Kenpachi, one of the nice things about getting laid at home instead of in a public bathroom stall was the fact that there was _time_.  Time to remove every single piece of clothing, time to take in every single inch of naked perfection standing in front of him, time to rub and grind and touch and feel, and time for Byakuya to get down on his knees, grab a firm hold of Kenpachi’s cock, and--

_“Fuck!”_ the large man screamed at the ceiling.

He reached down and seized two handfuls of silky black hair, mussing it in his grip, and it took every ounce of control he could muster not to let loose and suffocate the man with his dick.  Byakuya’s lips were wrapped around him, his mouth warm and wet and sucking him off within an inch of what little sanity he had.  But he didn’t want to come yet.  Well, no, he _did_.  But not like this.  As good as Byakuya’s mouth felt, Kenpachi needed to be inside of him in a different way.  As a result, he reluctantly pulled away and stared at the face staring back at him, wondering what it would look like splattered with cum.

Again, something for next time.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered.

Byakuya rose to his feet.  His hair was a mess now thanks to Kenpachi’s eagerness, his face bore a slight flush, and his lips looked delightfully used.  He sauntered over to the bed and stretched out on his back, with his hands folded behind his head and his legs slightly parted.  And then he waited.

At that moment, Kenpachi did not believe that he had _ever_ wanted to fuck someone as much as he wanted to fuck Byakuya... Byakuya...

Maybe he ought to ask him his last name sometime.

Kenpachi wasted no more time and joined him on the bed.  Lube and condoms were hastily retrieved from under the bed (because who the hell needed a nightstand?).  Fingers were slicked and inserted with as much patience as could be spared, until Kenpachi was almost mad with need.  After a few slippery mishaps and a colorful selection of expletives, he eventually managed to put on a condom.  And then, _finally_ , he was ready.

Kenpachi kneeled between Byakuya’s legs, took one last look at the man in all of his hard and stretched open glory, and slowly worked his way in, right up to the hilt.

Yes.  _Fuck yes._

Waiting was a bitch but he did it, because it was the polite thing to do.  But when Byakuya hooked his legs around Kenpachi’s back and arched up, his cock leaving a wet trail against him, hospitality went flying out the window.  Kenpachi began to fuck him hard, unapologetically, gazing down at the body that rocked beneath him and grunting with each vicious thrust into tightness.  Byakuya’s eyes were closed, his brow drawn in a frown, but he matched Kenpachi gasp for grunt, seemingly against his will, and it was all the proof the big man needed to know that he was getting the job done.

But still…

“You can make some noise, you know.”

Byakuya opened his eyes and looked at Kenpachi as if gravely affronted.

“I… do not… make… _noise_ ,” he whispered between gasps.

“Oh really?”

Kenpachi smirked.

He did enjoy a good challenge.

Making use of his considerable strength, Kenpachi hooked his arms around Byakuya’s legs and lifted them high into the air.  The new angle caused Byakuya’s eyes to widen and it wasn’t long before the one too dignified to make noise was now moaning steadily as Kenpachi’s cock touched upon his prostate with each pump of the hips.

Kenpachi could have spent all day listening to the sound but he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.  He braced himself on one arm and used the other to reach between their bodies, fucking and stroking until Byakuya cried out softly and came spurting all over his own stomach and chest.  The sight of Byakuya trembling under him, sticky and wet and lovely, was too much for Kenpachi and he came with a roar that was part victory and part ecstasy.

When he was finished--and when he could move--he pulled out and carefully removed the condom.  He tied off the end and let it drop to the floor beside the bed (okay, so maybe he could use a garbage can) before flopping onto his back beside the other man.  That was another nice thing about fucking in a bed as opposed to a bathroom; there was no mad rush to get dressed and get out before someone else showed up.  Even if Ikkaku did come home right now, it wasn’t like he was going to come waltzing into the room.

“So,” he said sometime later.  “I thought you didn’t make noise.”

It was very hard not to laugh at Byakuya’s venomous glare.  Kenpachi hauled himself out of the bed and trudged over to the door.  After all of that, he needed another beer.  He thought briefly about putting on his clothes, but to hell with that.  If Ikkaku came home and happened to see something he didn’t want to see, tough shit.

“I’m going to get another beer,” he announced, looking over his shoulder at the well-fucked man lying on his bed.  “Want some more water?”

“… I think that I will have a beer as well.”

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Kenpachi, daring him to say something flip about his change of heart.

But Kenpachi did no such thing. Oh, he was tempted to keep digging, to keep chipping away at that ego bit by conceited bit.  But he _didn’t_ want to do anything to ruin his chances for a repeat performance.  And so he merely exited the room, made his way into the kitchen, and grabbed two cold ones from the fridge like a good little boy.

He would save the gloating for next time.


End file.
